A Sad Memory
by awispofamemory
Summary: InuKag, twoshot When Inuyasha follows Kagome in the middle of the night what will happen? A song fic of sorts. R
1. memory

**Summary:** When kagome gets up in the middle of the night and inuyasha fallows her what will happen?

**Parrings**: InuKag Plz R&R! thx

Kagome Higurashi (**A/N** if i spelled that right) woke up in a small room. Laying in her sleeping bag next to her was a small fox demon. Most people would be alittle surprised to find a fox demon in their bed every morning. She slowly got out of her bed and loked around. In one corner was a monk and in the other corner was a demon slayer, and ofcource lets not forget our favorite hanyou sleeping near the door.

_Maybe I can sneak out with out anyone noticing._

Kagome slowly crept to the door.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ She sighlently mused. She didn't notice that the hanyou, Inuyasha ofcource, silently followed her. She walked outside and stood staring at the stars. Then she moved on through the trees.

_Where is she going?_ He asked in his mind. Sudenly he herd a voice. A slow melody swept over the trees. You could hear the hurt in the song coming over the trees. Inuyasha slowly went through the trees when he spotted Kagome sitting on a log. She was singing.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me **_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out **_

_**I'm not afraid to cry **__**every once in a while **_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me **_

_**There are days every now and again **_

_**I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me**_

You could hear the hurt and plain raw emotion in her voice as she sang. This song must mean alot to her. He thought. He had no idea how right he was.

**_What hurts the most _**

**_Was being so close _**

**_And having so much to say _**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing _**

**_What could have been _**

**_And not seeing that loving you _**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

Tears slowly came down her cheaks as she sang but her voice never faltered. She could see so many stories in front of her.

(Kagome POV)

Sango had lost her family and there were probubly a million things that she wishes she said. Shippo is just a little kid but he had already lost his family. And then theres Inuyasha. He never knew his dad and his mother, the only person to ever understand and exept him was taken away from him at a younge age. And then there's me. My father died when I was 8 years old. My mom and Gramps try very hard to fill that viod but its not the same.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go **_

_**But I'm doin' It **_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone **_

_**Still Harder **_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret **_

_**But I know if I could do it over **_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart **_

_**That I left unspoken**_

He walked out the house to make money so I could go to college, so my family could have a good life.

What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do

He didn't see the truck turn around the corner. I can still hear the doctors telling usthat horrible news.

_"I'm sorry but there's nothing more we can do. It's out of our hands."_

So many tears were shed that day.

(regular POV)

_**What hurts the most was being so close **_

_**And having so much to say A**_

_**nd watching you walk away **_

_**And never knowing **_

_**What could have been **_

_**And not seeing that loving you **_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you **_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

As the song ended Inuyasha came out of his hiding place in the bushes.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked placing a gental hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha h-how long h-have y-you been t-there?" She asked her voice shaking with tears. He sat next to her on the log and rapped his arms around her. She sat there for only a moment then shehugged Inuyasha. Her tears seeping through his shirt.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Kagome It's okay I'm here now."

He continude to speak soft words of comfort to her until she fell asleep in his arms.

I think that song was right i need to tell Kagome how I feel before it's to late. With that thought in mind he walked back to the hut carring Kagome in his arms.

------------

yup thats pretty sad. well i might continue it but i think i'll keep it as a oneshot. R&R plz! and sorry for all the spelling and grammer crap that i missed. I don't have spell check. sorry :(

thx


	2. i love you

Hey I'm so happy I got some reviews! Woohoo! well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story! 

ok next chapter.

* * *

Next day

Inuyasha stayed up all night waching her sleep. What was she crying about when she sang that song? Maybe I'll ask her today.

Later that morning Kagome walked out of the hut with Miroku and Sango. After breakfast Inuyasha approched Kagome, determined to find out about last night.

"Hey Kagome come here lets go for a walk."

"ok Inuyasha."

They walked over to the big tree. (**A/N** ok i'm drawing a blank on what the name of the big tree that inyasha was pinned to. if you know then like plz tell me ok for now i'll call it the big tree.) He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and jumped in the tree. They sat there like that for a minute just being in each others arms. Untill Inuyasha spoke.

"So Kagome what happened last night that made you so upset?" asked Inuyasha.

"W-What?" She asked wondering if she heard him right.

"I asked what happened last night that made you so upset."

"Oh. That's what I thought you said." She said looking really sad again.

"Hey if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He said with a soft look on his face that was reserved only for Kagome.

"No it's not that. You see last night was the eighth aniversery of my father's death." She said with a look ofsadness on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome." He said wrapping (A/N I spelled it right that time! woohoo!) his arms around her hugging her close to give her some emotional suport.

"It's not that Inuyasha its just that my father left at around 4:00 in the afternoon to go to work a night shift so he could get more money for me and Souta to go college. He left the house in a hurry and I didn't get to say goodbye to him that day. He was in such a hurry that he didn't see the truck round the corner and head for him. That song I sang last night just describes what I feel because I never got to say the things I wanted to tell him until it was to late." She spoke it made him want to take all that pain away from her.

"Kagome I think you shouldn't really think about that. Your father would want you to be happy. And I know it's not the same but I'll always be here for you. You can always talk to me" He said blushing a little.

"Thanks Inuyasha. And I know I shouldn't be like this but its just that there is so much that I could have told him before he died. You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean I know what it's like to regret something like that." Kagome frowned at this. _He's probubly thinking about Kikyou again._

"Listin Kagome its just that I've been thinkin' about that for a while and I realized something. When you first came here a was biter about Kikyou and I hated everyone. We didn't really get along at all when we first met. But after a while that changed. You understand me better than anyone." He said looking down with his bangs covering his face. "It's just-I don't- well, um, you see-"

"What?"

"I-I-I l-l-love y-you. I finaly relised that." His voice shook with every word. Kagome sat there in total shock. _Oh. My. God._ Because of the fact that she was shocked into silence he mistook that for rejection.

"I know you don't feel the same way but i just thou-" He was cut of by Kagome who had pressed her lips against his. After coming out of his state of shock he kissed her back. After a couple of minutes they broke apart for the need of air.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." She said smiling

"Good cuz when you just sat there after I told you you gave me a heart attack."

"Oh really? There great Inuyasha having a heart attack? I didn't think it was pos-" This time it was her turn to get cut off by guess what, wow that was hard to guess. Inuyasha kissing her.

"You talk to much." He wispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed him again. she knew that he would always be there even if there was no one else. He would be there.

* * *

awwww it was sweet. I know Inuyasha was OOC but i don't care. oh well. REVIEW!


End file.
